


All Under One Roof Raving

by verob2002



Category: Sense8
Genre: F/F, F/M, Homophobic Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 21:59:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12219771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verob2002/pseuds/verob2002
Summary: Lito, Hernando and Dani get together on a rare day off when an old enemy comes for them.





	All Under One Roof Raving

**Author's Note:**

> Title from a Jaime xx song.
> 
> Unbetaed.
> 
> This story has been fighting to get out for months now. Hoping writing it down will give me some relief.

Lito wasn't on the call sheet that day so he had a rare day during the six week film shoot. 

If Lito was at all honest, it was a rare day off in nearly a year.

Hernando found him lounging on the couch of their rented apartment in LA, and laid down to snuggle next to him.

“What are you thinking about, Lito?” Hernando asked pressing a kiss to his neck.

“Mmm,” Lito murmured, enjoying the sensation of Hernando’s kisses. “Just thinking. How busy we've been. London, telling you about...me. Have I thanked you by the way?”

Hernando furrowed his brow, “Thanked me?”

“You were amazing… I know you had trouble believing me at first. Demanding we fly to London, then meeting my cluster, helping us rescue Wolfgang.”

Hernando nodded in understanding and smiled in chagrin, “I admit I was worried I was going to have to commit you.” Then his grin turned serious, “but finding you on that bathroom floor bloodied, I would have done anything you asked.” 

“Yeah, but once you knew…” Lito let out a deep breathe,”You… Dani, my mom and my cluster ...you are all my family. Having you know this about me means so much to me, and having you accept me… It just reminds me how lucky I am… to have you. That you love me.”

Hernando smiled softly, “I couldn't do otherwise, like you said, I love you completely.”

Lito grinned and teased, “I seem to recall you flirting with Blake Huntington.”

“I said I loved you. I didn't say I was blind.” Hernando sassed. “Besides, I’ve flirted with him… you flirted with him….Dani!”

“My god, yes! Dani!” Lito laughed. “Well, if we can't have him, I want Dani to.” Lito says magnanimously. 

“Yes, I’m sure she'll be pleased. But speaking of Dani, she will have our heads if we miss lunch with her today even if were deciding she will be marrying Blake Huntington. Come on, my love, get up.”

Hernando passed Lito as he finished changing into a pair of black slacks, and a deep blue silk shirt.” 

“How is Wolfgang doing?”

Lito briefly visited and jumped immediately back, “He and Kala are…” Lito made a cupping motion with his hands and blushed.

“Aw, the honeymoon stage.” Hernando grinned. “I remember those days.”

“Remember?!” 

Hernando smiled, “Okay. Fine, we are living. Now, will you hurry up?”

“Has the divorce been finalized between her and Rajan?”

“Almost. Between Rajan going into protective custody and testifying against members of his family, her divorce is getting quietly handled by the lawyer of a cluster we helped.”

In fact, kidnapping the Cannibal, waging war against the Chairman and the Secretary, and taking them down did a lot to ingratiate them to other clusters. 

The reigns of BPO had been given over to colleagues of the Old Man of Hoy who were determined to return it to its original mission, and determined to only interfere with clusters using their abilities to threatened sapiens like Lila’s cluster.

Lila’s cluster had been given warning by the “new BPO” to leave Berlin and cease all their activities there. In addition, all the other clusters were informed of her collusion with the Cannibal. She had been ostracized the way both Angelica and Jonas had been by other sensates. She was currently in hiding.

Nomi had erased all evidence of Wolfgang’s criminal past, but he still managed to become de facto crime boss/sheriff in town. Probably because everyone else was dead and no one wanted a war. 

Kala’s family believed she was under protective custody like Rajan. She has been hinting to her family that she had met someone in the city where she was staying and that it was getting serious.

****

Lito steps out onto the curb of the hired car and adjusts the sleeve of his jacket. For a moment, Will is there checking the perimeter. Lito nods to Will before he returns to Riley in Iceland visiting her father.

Since Wolfgang’s kidnapping, Will has been even more protective of their cluster, and becomes especially vigilant when they do something outside of their normal routine.

Now because of their shared knowledge, Lito knew where all the security camera on the street were located, what type of security system the restaurant had and a basic idea of where all the exits were. Lito also took note of a few paps scattered outside the various eating establishments hoping to get a shot of someone really famous. So far, Lito’s been disinterestedly lumped in with the lesser known telenovela stars. Noted, but not warranting TMZ level scrutiny.

While he did get some press for starring in his first Hollywood film opposite Blake Huntington in a Kit Wrangler production, many just assumed it was a publicity stunt. 

Most assumed it was a small role that would be killed off immediately, and feature Blake’s Pablo mourning artfully.

Although he was second on the call sheet, it was a much more meaty role than even Lito had anticipated. 

With Sun’s permission, she had shared memories of her childhood with him. This had helped Lito understand how difficult it could be to let someone get close to you when you've been alone all your life. It had definitely brought a lived experience to his performance of Jordi that both he and Sun felt proud of.

Lito turned to hold out his hand to Hernando and help him out. 

“My, my, so dashing.” 

Lito nods and smiles, “I try.” And holds up Hernando’s wrist to kiss it.

They heard Dani before they saw her. “Ooooo, you two! Are so cute!!!”

Hernando gave Dani a blinding smile, wrapping her up in a strong bear hug, and twirling her around before cheekily saying, “Don't worry Dani, we’ve have decided if we can't have Blake Huntington, you have to. We're just deciding on what broom closet to lock you two up in.”

“Oh please! I'll woo him myself. I'm this close. Or I wouldn't be Daniela Velasquez.” Dani says haughtily. “Come on, I'm excited to try this place.”

Dani had requested a table near the canopied, outdoor patio of the Japanese restaurant and were escorted to a small table near the street. Thanks to Sun’s fluency, he understood when their waiter asked the hostess if they were famous in Japanese. The hostess had just shrugged.

Once they were seated, Dani turned to Lito, “My god, Lito!!! Your dallies are amazing!” She squealed with excitement. “I was watching them with Kit, and the man was crying snot.” She relayed with the utmost gravity.

“You are going to blow everyone away. I wouldn’t be surprised if you get nominated for an academy award.”

“Dani, stop,” Lito blushed. He saw Sun standing behind her and nodded his head to her in thanks. She returned a soft, sweet smile to him and then disappeared. 

Lito knew this film had been as therapeutic for her as her brother confessing for his crimes and getting locked up had been. He was happy that she was a making a life for herself outside her family business. She and Mum were taking things slow while she dealt with the fallout of the political corruption scandal that ensued.

They carried on discussing the set, their schedule, and who was involved with who on the set when something caught Lito’s eye.

Will appeared taking note of three black SUV’s converging from different directions to the intersection where the restaurant was located. 

Lito flagged the waiter and asked in Japanese, “Is there a back way out of here?”

The waiter replied in surprise and confusion, “Yes.”

Still speaking in Japanese, Sun replied, “There may be some dangerous people coming here, be prepared to get your staff and customers out of that way.”

The waiter and Lito look up to see the SUVs stop abruptly in front of sidewalk. 

“Go!” Will demands.

The waiter rushes to his co-workers.

Lito slides the butter knife up his sleeve and stands, pulling the others up with him, “Dani...Hernando, there is a back way out of here. Have the waiter show you. Go now!”

Wolfgang, Will, Sun, Capheus, Kala, Riley, and Nomi all surround him.

“It can't be BPO? Can it?” Nomi asks what they are all wondering. 

Nine men, all dressed in black, exit the vehicles. Some carrying batons. 

The last man to exit from the front, passenger side door is Joaquin. 

Wolfgang growls.

The sound of cameras clicking fill the stunned silence of the diners.

Lito pushes Hernando behind him while Hernando holds Dani protectively.

“L.A.P.D. has been called. ETA 9 minutes.” Nomi informs them.

Joaquin saunters towards them and smirks, “I don't want to hurt anyone, I just want to take back what's mine.”

“Nothing here belongs to you.” Lito growls.

“Dani, I am prepared to spare your friends. Just leave with me now.”

Wolfgang replies stretching his neck and back from side to side, “That’s the thing about toxic masculinity. You can't take a woman saying no to you. I think you should consider therapy. I hear it does wonders.” 

“Shut your face, faggot, “Joaquin snarls.

“I seem to recall this faggot kicking your ass. What happened after?” Wolfgang pretends to think, “Oh yes, you went to her parents and had them disown her for having friends like us. That didn’t help. Did it? Now, you show up with all this muscle to do the job for you. You're a terrible excuse of a gangster.”

Joaquin looked around, “Shut up, faggot! Or you're a dead man!”

“I've faced tougher shit that you, and you don't even rate the top ten.” Wolfgang replies flippantly, but there's an undercurrent of menace that has most the henchmen looking at one another with uncertainty.

“Oh yeah!!! Pussy!!!” clearly enraged to be ranked so low.

“Will you be saying that when we fuck your little gay boy up!” 

Henchman #1 (not the smartest of the bunch) walks menacingly toward Hernando and yank him away from Dani.

“Think about this. Do you really want to be an accessory to kidnapping in broad daylight with all these witnesses.” Will tries to reason with the henchman.

Undeterred, the henchman grabs Hernando by his arms, wrenching them up and backwards. 

The pain on Hernando’s face, the face of one so loved by a member of their cluster, a love they feel strongly as though it were their own rouses a furor in them all. 

“Let him go... or you’re a deadman.” Wolfgang says with absolute conviction it makes Henchman #1 finally pause.

“Dani, come with me, it wasn't so bad with me, was it?” 

“Oh yeah, it was just what I had always wanted, a man who used my face for a punching bag.” A woman in the crowd gasps. “Who wouldn't want that instead of being best friends with the best men I’ve ever known?”

Joaquin tries to school his face from an embarrassed/annoyed expression into a ‘who, me? I would never’ mask of superficial charm. When no one seems to buy it, his face reverts to annoyance and barely repressed anger.

“Let me rephrase this, come with me or I’ll be forced to hurt your maricon friends… more.” Joaquin signals the man holding Hernando.

The man wretches Hernando’s arms once more. He tries to hide the pain on his face, but Dani and Lito can see it.

Dani hesitates watching Hernando. Two men walk up closely behind her as she starts to walk toward Joaquin.

Lito takes Dani’s hand, brings her close to him and whispers, “Duck!” Her eyes widen, but Lito’s gaze implores her to trust him.

She drops to the ground. 

Will punches the man directly behind her sending him pinwheeling back. The second moves to punch, but Wolfgang ducks, grabs the arm that passes overhead with one hand, and punches him in the kidney with the other before dropping him with an uppercut.

Sun leans back to escape a baton flying across where her upper body would have been. She rights herself just as three men surround her. She kicks the first full across the stomach, grabs his doubled over body and careens it into the man next to him. She ducks a crosspunch from the third, and drives her knee up into his stomach, then socks him in the jaw as his body overextends.

A second baton wielding henchmen enters the fray swinging it down and across, but Sun zigzags her body to avoid him until she gets an opening and jabs him in face and then scissor kicks his body to floor. 

Henchman #4 comes at Lito with a sharp knife lifted from one of the tables. Wolfgang lowers the butter knife from his sleeve, letting it become an extension of his hand, and deftly avoids and deflects the wide arcs of his attack, while driving the blunt end of the butter knife into whatever body part the henchman leaves open. Wolfgang finishes him off with a kick to the knee and cross to the face.

Surrounded by the six remaining henchmen, Will, Wolfgang and Sun alternate taking lead in the fight. Will jabs, Sun kicks, Wolfgang head butts, Kala breaks a dinner plate over someone's head, Will blocks a punch, Wolfgang follows through with an attack and Sun finishes them off.

As he starts to get up, Henchman #1 grabs a knife on the floor only to have Lito kick him viciously across the face.

Joaquin is left standing, a stunned expression on his face, surrounded on all sides by moaning, writhing bodies on the floor.

Lito moves towards him, but Joaquin clumsily yanks a revolver from the small of his back, and points it at Lito.

“Stand back! Dani, come!”

“Give it up! The cops have been called, and’ll be here in,” Nomi checked, “1 minutes, 38 seconds. You really want to be holding someone at gunpoint when they get here? Just put the gun down and give yourself up peacefully,” Will attempts to reason one last time.

Joaquin looks like he’s toying on the edge of insanity, he snarls “If I can't have Dani...then you can't have the professor,” he moves the barrel of gun until he's pointing it straight at Hernando.

“What do you say, a fair exchange, you took mine, I take yours?”

Wolfgang glances at Kala, Will at Riley, Nomi, Sun and Capheus all grimace. There is nothing they wouldn't do to protect their lovers. They don't know if Lito will survive the loss of Hernando, and they don't know if they would survive the loss of one of their cluster.

Lito replies with the full weight of the cluster behind him, “If you harm a hair on his head, there will be no place on Earth that you will be safe from me.”

Joaquin flinches, the hand holding the revolver lowers a fraction and he can't hide how his hand trembles ever so slightly.

Joaquin rights his hand and cocks back the hammer of the gun. 

Lito stares at him with the promise of a long, agonizing death. Sirens approach.

Joaquin’s finger tightens on the trigger. Lito rushes him. A gunshot goes off. The shot goes wide. Lito is straddling Joaquin and punching the ever loving shit out of face.

The police rush in screaming “ L.A.P.D.! Put your hands up in the air! Freeze!” 

And the paparazzi and bystanders all alike stare in amazement at the major ass whomping that had taken place.

****

The three of stand round in orange blankets waiting to give their statement before they can be released. 

So much for his day off.

Will and Nomi reassure Lito that he will fine, and that no charges will filed against him. The rest provide moral support. 

Once they’ve given their statements and given reassurances that Joaquin, a known member of a drug cartel will be charged for assault, battery and attempted kidnapping, Dani, Hernando and Lito make their way to the precinct lobby. 

Dani pauses before they reach the door to the lobby, “Lito, what happened back there?”

Lito gently grasps her by the shoulders and looks her in the eyes, ”Dani, I trust you and I promise I will tell you everything, just not tonight.”

Dani smiles sweetly, “Okay. Thank you. For what you did back there. For all you two have done for me. I don't know where I'd be without you, but I sure as hell wouldn't be as happy as I am now. You two are my best friends, you know that, right?”

Hernando smiles at Lito and they smile back at Dani, “We know that, and we love you too.” They hug her and each kiss her on the forehead. 

They are sure some press will be outside, “Do you want to say something out there?” Dani asks.

Lito shakes his head, “Do you mind?”

Dani nods, but asks, “What do I say for now, about the fighting?” 

Lito pauses before saying, “We’ll tell them I wasn't in those action films for nothing” and winks at her.

They step out of the precinct and surprised by the mass of reporters demanding a quote and paps blinding them with camera flashes.

“Lito, who were those men?” 

“Was this all a publicity stunt!?”

“Was that a scene for an upcoming film?”

“How did you learn to fight?”

Dani immediately took control of the chaos, “Unfortunately, that was not a scene from an upcoming film. I am Daniela Velasquez, Lito’s manager. A few years ago, I had the misfortune of dating a man, Joaquin Flores, who was physically abusive. I didn't know until we were involved that he was part of a major drug cartel. This made it even more dangerous and difficult for me to leave him. It was only with the help of my two best friends, Lito and Hernando, that I was able to leave him, but it came at a great, personal cost to Lito. Joaquin threatened to out Lito if he helped me. Instead of saving himself, he helped me get away from him and Joaquin released the photos. I would not be standing here today, if it were not for them.” Dani says wiping a tear from her eyes.

“What about the skill with which he fought? TMZ uploaded the fight on YouTube and it's already been viewed 300,000 thousand times in four hours.”

Dani laughs as though it was the most obvious thing in the world, “Well duh, he didn't star in over a dozen action films for nothing!” She startles a laugh from the crowd assembled.

After a half dozen more questions, Dani closed by answering a final question pertaining to what they will do now, “Right now, we've just going to head home and feel grateful that we are all safe and unharmed. We ask that you please respect our privacy as we heal from this traumatic attack. We also encourage anyone who wants to help to donate to your time or money to a local women’s shelter. Not everyone is as fortunate as me to have their own personal superheroes in their lives.”

****

“Dani, you were marvelous!”

Dani did a half bow once they were in the car. “Thank you! Thank you!”

Dani took out her phone, checking various apps, “Hmm, apparently, #SuperheroLito and #BAMFLITO are trending, and you have 100,000 new followers.”

Hernando and Lito boggled.

****

When Dani bid them goodnight with a promise from them that they would talk in the morning, Hernando led Lito by the hand to their bedroom.

“Please thank everyone for their help today.” Lito looked up to see his message had been received. Now that they were safely in their apartment, his cluster nodded farewell before disappearing one by one.

Lito reassured, “They know.”

Hernando hugs Lito close to him, “I only have one question.”

Lito nods.

Hernando’s nuzzling Lito then looking into Lito’s eyes, “Who rushed Joaquin when the gun was pointed at me?”

“Who? What… That was me.”

Hernando appeared shocked, “What?”

“Hernando, you are the love of my life. I can't imagine my life without you in it. And living a life without you, is no life at all.” Lito’s voice is filled with wonder and disbelief, “I still can't believe sometimes how someone so smart, so kind, generous, so beautiful inside and out fell in love with me, but I've never been so grateful for anything in my life as I am to be with you.”

Hernando takes a shuddering breath, turns his face away from Lito to compose himself, but his eyes are still shining with unshed tears when he returns Lito's gaze.

“As am I, my love.”


End file.
